The present invention relates to a handle for a sport racket wherein a soft sleeve is connected between the joint of the handle and the shank so as to absorb shocks.
A conventional sport racket generally includes a head with a shank extending from the head and a handle connected to the shank. The head has main strings and cross strings to form a sweet spot which is a preferred area for impacting a ball. An impact shock will be transferred to the user""s hand which holds the handle. In order to reduce the affection of the impact, grip strips are used to wrap onto the handle and the grip strips are made of soft material so as to more or less reduce the impact to the hand. However, the diameter of the handle of the racket has its minimum size so as to provide proper structural strength, it is not allowed for the thickness of the grip strips to be a desired or expected thickness. Accordingly, the shock absorbing feature for the conventional sport rackets is not satisfied.
The present invention intends to provide a handle structure for a sport racket and includes a shock absorbing sleeve connected between the shank and the handle to effectively absorb the shocks.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a sport racket and comprising a head with a shank extending therefrom and a connection section extends from the shank. A shock absorbing sleeve is mounted to the connection section and a handle is mounted to the sleeve.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a shock absorbing handle structure for a sport racket by using a flexible sleeve connected between the joint between the handle and the shank of the racket.